


Loved, Letters

by jongincame



Category: EXO
Genre: Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Short Story
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongincame/pseuds/jongincame
Summary: Yixing used to love letters, pero nag-iba ang tingin niya sa mga liham dahil sa gago niyang [ex] boyfriend





	Loved, Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Yixing used to love letters, pero nag-iba ang tingin niya sa mga liham dahil sa gago niyang [ex] boyfriend

 

[1995]

 

Nagsimula sila sa pagpapadala ng pekeng mga sulat na kunwari pa’y ipapadala nila sa kartero kahit magkatabi lamang ang mga bahay nila. Mas naging malapit ang puso nila sa isa’t-isa. Simple lamang noon, lumang pad paper at gawa-gawang sobre masaya na sila, lalo na ang batang si Yixing, lumaki kasi nang sa liham lang nakakausap ang mga magulang niyang nasa ibang bansa upang mag-trabaho. Nakasanayan na niya ang pagtanggap ng liham mula sa kanila, ngunit hindi niya inakala na mabibigyan pa ng ibang kahulugan ang mga lihim na matatanggap niya.

 

 

[October 1, 2016]

 

“Sa wakas, ilang araw nalang!” sambit ni Yixing sa sarili na tila ba’y may halong tuwa, galit, kaba at kung anu-ano pang emosyon na hindi niya maipaliwanag

             

ilang araw nalang kasi dadating na ang nobyo niyang si Junmyeon mula sa Inglatera matapos ang mahigit 3 taon

 

at ilang araw nalang rin ay kaarawan niya na

 

Sinabi ng lola at tita niya na maghanda raw siya dahil baka magulat siya kung sakaling mas mapaaga ang uwi ng nobyo niya

 

[October 7, 2016]

 

“Junmyeon, alam mo!, alam mo dahil ikaw ang nagiisang taong lubos na nakakakilala sakin ng ganto-“

 

“Yixing, love, im sorry okay i-“

 

“wag mo kong matawag-tawag na love, Junmyeon, sobra na eh, ilang beses na kitang pinagbigyan, pero huli na toh, huling huli na ‘toh-“

 

_**“LOVE-“** _

 

“sinabing wag mo kong tawagin niyan! Wala ka ng karapatan tawagin akong love!” nangingilid na ang luha sa kanyang malulungkot na mga mata”

 

hindi niya hinayaang makasumbat pang muli ang dating nobyo at kababata kaya’t dire-diretso lamang siya,

 

“wala na yung love na dati nadadaan-daan mo sa paper airplanes na paliliparin mo sa bintana ng kwarto at kwintas gawa sa Santan, tama na Junmyeon, bumalik ka na ng Amerika, mas sasaya siguro tayo kung hindi ka na magpapakita at uuwi pa muli”

 

“do you think that’ll work so easy for me? Ha? Hindi man lang ba tayo lalaban, Xing?-“

 

“isang papel Junmyeon, isang liham na puno ng kasagutan, yun lang, pero wala, ni hindi ko nga alam hanggang ngayon kung bakit ka umalis-“

 

“I tried, Xing please, let me explain, hindi ko ginustong mangyari ‘toh-“

 

“ang lakas ng loob mo umuwi ng kasal, Junmyeon, nawala na ba talaga sa utak mo na meron pang tayo bago ka umalis?”

 

hindi na niya napigilan pa ang pagbagsak ng mga luha

 

“tiniis ko Myeon, ilang libong milya ang layo natin sa isa’t-isa pero tiniis ko-“

 

 isang buntong hininga ang kumawala bago niya sambitin ang mga salitang di niya inakalang sa kanya pa manggagaling

 

“kasi **_minahal_** kita”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
